elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The World-Eater's Eyrie
TheWorld-Eater's Eyrie is a quest in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Overview *'Prerequisite:' N/A *'Quest Giver: ' N/A *'Reward:' N/A *'Reputation Gain:' N/A Walkthrough ****Reminder*****' ' Save multiple times throughout this quest. You will encounter multilple Draugr Overlords, an other creatures. Stock up on potions, and magical spells. Odahviing You must reach Skuldafn to get to the portal, but the only way to reach Skuldafn is to free Odahviing. Tell the guard to open the trap. When you return to Odahviing he'll be ready to fly you to Skuldafn. Once you are ready you tell Odahviing and you climb on this back and flight across the eastern mountains. Skuldafn Temple As soon as you get to Skuldafn your likely to be attacked by a dragon at this point. Use Dragonrend, and then kill it then absorb his soul, but be careful there is another dragon waiting for you. Deal with the second dragon like you did the first. Fight your way to the temple which is filled with Draugrs, You will come across a puzzle room. Puzzle Room Standing by the lever facing the puzzle. On the left and right side of the puzzle are pillars with emblems on them. Turn the puzzle peases until the shown emblem is pointing the emblem on the walls. It should be Snake , Eagle , Whale. In the second puzzleroom the emblems should be form left to right; Whale, Snake, Eagle. Enter Sovngarde Once you get to the roof of Skuldafn Templae you will be attacked by two very powerful dragons. Kill them. Then you will see a Dragon Priest. The priest’s name is Nahkriin, and his staff is the key to going to Sovngarde. Kill Nahkriin and take his staff, use it on the alter and jump into the portel. Nahkriin can be extremely difficult for lower leveled players, especially those who do not have any resistance to his frost magic. This mage is completely ranged who can quickly obliterate you with his Ice spike. It is very hard to escape once you have been hit due to the fact that the spell drastically slows you down as well. A strategy that I found useful is to position yourself near the edge of the large stairs (if you walk up the stairs, position yourself to your right) and hide behind the pillar. Nahkriin's AI is made in such a way that he will never confront you in melee range. This will make it so that while your hiding behind the pillar, Nahkriin will just be waiting for you to poke your head out to shoot his spikes at you. Use this to your advantage by equipping your bow and hopefully many arrows found throughout your travels and continue to slowly pick away at the casters' health. Fire an arrow or two and hide behind the pillar. The higher your Archery level is by this point, the easier it is to kill Nahkriin. Continue to slowly chip away at his health until he is finally dead, making sure to save every so often. (Incase you make a mistake with positioning or get hit too many times) Alternatively, you can summon a Frost Atronach to absorb the damage for you while you chip away at his health. A shield can help in this case as well. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Main Quests